


Completely Booked

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special evening doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Booked

Title: Completely Booked  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 368  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [transhermann](http://transhermann.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: A special evening doesn't quite go as planned.

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's no reservation under that name and we're totally booked for the rest of the night."

"I called two weeks ago to reserve a table for two at six o'clock. I spoke with someone named Brian." Hermann's hand tightened on the handle of his cane. "You need to check again."

"Brian got fired last week for stealing from the register." The woman at the desk looked at the reservation book again. "He never put you in. See?" She held it up. "There's no Gottlieb listed at all tonight."

"This is unacceptable." Hermann felt a hand tug on his elbow and ignored it. "I booked a table and I want to speak to whomever is in charge this instant!"

"Wait for a second before you get a manager, okay?" Newt tugged on Hermann's elbow harder, this time managing to pull the red faced man away from the desk. "Hermann, we can go somewhere else. There's a great noodle place down the block. They make those super spicy ones you love."

"It's the anniversary of our first date." Hermann bit his lip. "This was supposed to be special."

"I know." Newt gave Hermann a smile. "Would you rather waste time arguing with someone who isn't going to magically produce a table for us or come and eat something you know you like? It'll still be special because we'll be together."

"You do have a point, Newton." He glanced back at the woman. "I apologize for getting angry. It wasn't your fault."

"I've had worse." She flipped a couple of pages. "How about I book you guys something for tomorrow evening? I'll throw in a coupon for twenty percent off your order because Brian screwed you over."

"That sounds great. Thank you." Hermann took the coupon the woman passed him.

"I've got you down for six tomorrow. Have a nice night."

\---

"These noodles are wonderful, Newton." Hermann patted his stomach. "I'm glad you suggested it."

"I know it isn't as fancy as the other place, but it tastes good." He drained the last of the broth from his bowl. "And they have mango pudding for dessert. Would you like to split one, Hermann?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
